Treasure Island
by Free Beloved Army
Summary: The host club has to do a play. Not based on the movie treasure island. Not even close. I got inspired to write this in theatre arts today. Hope you all like it! Please R&R, I'm sure it's funnier than it seems


****

Hey everyone. I got this idea today when I was in Theatre Arts, one of my options at school. This is based on what we did today except there is probally going to be talking and the characters will be mixed up then the one's in my group. And there will be additional characters as there are more host club members then there were in my group. So anyway hope you enjoy this random one-shot. Oh, this is my first one-shot ever! Enjoy ^_^

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Ouran.**

* * *

It was a normal day in the host club when Kyoya suddenly made an announcement.

"I've noticed that quite a few of our guest's want us to do a small play." He said, looking down at his notebook.

"What play?" Hikaru asked, his arm draped over his twin's shoulder.

"A sort of treasure island." Kyoya replied.

"They want us to do... treasure island?" Haruhi asked, a bit surprised.

"Yes, but not the movie one. A different one. They even wrote down what they want us to do and the characters. We just need to decide who each character will be and how we do it." Kyoya replied.

"I think it's a wonderful idea!" Tamaki cried happily.

"You would." Hikaru and Kaoru replied in perfect sync. Tamaki was ignoring them, or rather he didn't hear because he was talking excitedly now.

"We should start now. What are the characters?" He asked happily.

"Well, the different personalities are shy, smart, short-tempered, clumsy, leader, oh wait, that's not a personality but whatever, and preppy/snobby girl and there's also two gremlins." Kyoya said.

"Okay! Let's assign parts!" Tamaki shouted excitedly.

"I think Kyoya-senpai should be the smart, short-tempered leader." Hikaru said.

"And Milord should be the clumsy one who loves taking pictures." Kaoru added.

"Renge could be the prep." Kyoya said, and suddenly they heard a powerful motor and laughter.

"Oh hohohohohohoho!" Renge appeared out of the floor on her weird spinning thingy.

"Should've seen that coming." Hikaru muttered.

"So we're doing a play?" She asked.

"Renge, if you're just going to listen in on our conversations why don't you just stay up here with us?" Hikaru asked.

"Where's the fun in that?" Renge replied. Hikaru rolled his eyes.

"Kaoru should be the shy one." He suggested.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru whined.

"What? I think it suits you. You are shy after all." Hikaru replied.

"That's true. When you're not with Hikaru you become really quite." Tamaki agreed.

"Hikaru should also be a short-tempered one and Haruhi can be a smart one." Kyoya added.

"Why am I a short-tempered one?" Hikaru asked.

"Because it fit's your personality." Kyoya replied. Hikaru glared at him and didn't say anything.

"Mori and Hunny should be the gremlins." Hikaru said suddenly.

"What do you guys think?" Kyoya asked.

"Okay!" Hunny replied while Mori nodded.

"Okay! Let's practise!" Tamaki said and they all followed him to practise.

~The show~

"Ladies, welcome to the ouran host club's Treasure Island!" An announcer said. The curtains opened and the audience saw Kyoya, Tamaki, Kaoru, Hikaru, Haruhi and Renge sitting in a boat. Renge was asleep while everyone else was rowing. They actually were on water. One of the benefits of being rich. The boat they were on suddenly hit the island and they all jerked foward, except for Renge.

"We're here. Everyone out." Kyoya ordered. Everyone got out while Haruhi woke up Renge. They were in a desert.

"It's too hot." Hikaru groaned.

"Shut up. We need to get moving." Kyoya snapped. Hikaru glared at him but followed him anyway. Suddenly Tamaki tripped.

"Haha, Milord watch where you're going." Hikaru and Kaoru laughed,helping the blonde up. Kyoya turned on Tamaki and Kaoru.

"Dammit! Tamaki stop being so clumsy! And Kaoru shut up!" He shouted, causing both Kaoru and Tamaki to flinch.

"Hey! You can't talk to him like that!" Hikaru shouted and both him and Kyoya started fighting while Kaoru was trying to break them up. Suddenly Tamaki cried out.

"I know! Let's take a group picture! Everyone stand there!" The rest of the group went over and stood where he said, Hikaru and Kyoya shooting glares at each other. Tamaki raised the camera to take a picture but stopped.

"Hey, where's Renge?" He asked. The entire group looked around and saw that she wasn't there.

"We don't have time to look for her. Come on, let's go." Kyoya snapped, leading them towards a forest. The rest of the group followed. They soon entered the forest. Kaoru and Hikaru had slowed down a bit, mainly because Kaoru was nervous, and their group was now quite aways ahead of them. Suddenly Hunny popped up in front of them.

"Roar!" He shouted. Kaoru jumped and fled into the forest.

"Kaoru! Wait!" Hikaru cried, running after his twin with the two gremlin, Hunny and Mori, chasing after them. Haruhi was the first to notice they were missing.

"Hey guys, where are Hikaru and Kaoru?" She asked. Kyoya and Tamaki looked behind them.

"Oh no! We've lost two more people!" Tamaki cried.

"Oh well, we have to keep going." Kyoya said. Tamaki and Haruhi sighed and followed the leader on. They soon left the forest and came to a swamp. They had started walking through it when Renge suddenly appeared.

"Renge?" Tamaki and Haruhi looked shocked.

"You guys abandoned me!" Renge cried.

"Shut up! We have to keep going." Kyoya snapped. Renge mumbled something and followed the rest of the group. They soon left the swamp and started climbing a mountain. Unknown by the rest of the group, Renge was taken again. When they almost reached a cave Tamaki slipped and grabbed onto Kyoya, causing them both to almost fall. When they finally reached the cave they all pushed the boulder in front of it out of the way.

Inside they saw Hikaru, who was pacing angrily, Kaoru, who was curled up in a ball and Renge. When the cave was opened Renge pushed Mori, who was sitting in front of the entrance, down the mountain. Haruhi helped everyone out of the cave while Tamaki and Kyoya picked up the treasure chest.

They all ran down the mountain, through the swamp and the forest and reached the desert when the dropped the treasure chest, causing alot of the gold to fall out. Hurriedly, Tamaki, Kyoya and Haruhi put it all back in and hurried back to the boat. They had started rowing again when they heard a click. Hunny was holding a (fake) gun to Renge's head. Kyoya suddenly jumped overboard and the curtains closed. The audience broke into applause.

"Well that went okay." Hikaru said, hugging Kaoru for no reason other then he wanted to.

"Yes, it did. Well done everyone." Kyoya added, smiling. They all laughed and went to get something to eat.

* * *

**Well that's it. That's really how we ended ours. This is a bit different then the one I did at school because there are more people and the personalities are different for some characters and we weren't allowed to speak. Our's was miming. So this is how the characters went for my group at school and I'm just going to put the people's in my groups first letter of their name.**

**M: Clumsy leader who shouts at everyone.**

**R: Smartie pants who likes taking picture.**

**Me: I was the shy one who apparently magically disappears. That's what my friend says at least, she was in my group for this.**

**S: Prep.**

**A and D: Gremlins.**

**Yepp, that's it. It was funnier when we did it I think. Anyway please review and tell me how crappy this is X) Luv you all ^_^ Oh and I forgot to have Kyoya break Tamaki's camera in the mountains, sorry.**


End file.
